


Masterpiece

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Lifetime, Longing, Love, Painting, Romance, Sweet story, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Death takes a personal interest in you from the day you are born.





	Masterpiece

He came to you on a silvery winter morning. The air filled with your frantic screams. The only warmth you had was the blood of the woman beside you. The woman died quickly, but he lingered to watch you. You were tiny and frail but your eyes flashed with such spirit. Moments old and you were ready to take on the world.

He stayed with you until they found you. They wrapped you in blankets and whisked you away. You were warm and fed... And still he was never far from you.

As a child you were desperately lonely. The other children thought you were strange. He knew the truth. You were a vibrant pallet in a world of charcoals. You were so much more alive than the others. You were the moon in a sky of stars. They paled beside you, all of them. And deep down they felt it too.

He came to you on another winter morning. The children had been cruel again and your tears turned to ice on your cheeks. He sat beside you in the snow. His appearance was not a shock to you. He was yours and he had always been with you.

His voice was clear, quiet and wise, his accent unplaceable. "They are fools. They do not see your beauty, your warmth. You are grace and intelligence, kindness and strength." His obsidian eyes caught yours and bored the words into your very soul. "You are the best of them, my Darling One."

You carried his message in your heart. As you grew you used his words as a shield as well as a sword. When others would try to tear you down you would defend yourself with the armor of your Dark One. When people would discount you you would break through their ignorance wielding the weapon he gifted you, the knowledge and the truth of your own inner worth.

You soon discovered there were worlds inside your heart and you gave them life through painting. You painted vivid skies and faded grass, brutal interpretations of longing and desperation. But mostly you painted him. Sometimes he was hovering above an infant, the canvas swathed in red. Sometimes he stood, stark in the snow, watching. Everyone who ever saw your renditions of him said he was a romantic figure, heartbreakingly tragic in a way they could never quite explain.

He came to you again the night you met your future husband. He was agitated. You had never seen him anything but calm.

"I cannot come to you again." He wouldn't look at you. "You will live this life and be happy. And I will watch you, but I will stay away."

You didn't know why you were crying. You wanted to embrace him, to kiss him, to declare your undying love, to run away with him to wherever he may wish to take you.

But you did none of this.

You let him go.

Your husband was kind and gentle and your children were beautiful. You were truly happy in your life. But your Dark One did not keep his word. He did come to you, and often, in your dreams and then in your paintings. He was always there, watching but never touching. Longing and desperately lonely.

One frosty winter morning you held your dear sweet husband's hand as he took his final breath. And then you saw him again. Your Dark One. He looked as he always had, gaunt and intense. You begged him to stay, or to take you with him. Anything but leave you again. He nearly touched you, he came so close... But he pulled away. He said you were not finished. And then, again, he was gone.

 

Years go by. You become stiff and grey. But you hold your grandchildren. You teach them to paint. You tell them about your Dark One, and how he breathed life into you when you were small. You let them go and you watch them fly, strong and kind and impossibly vibrant.

One bleak winter morning you are alone in your bed. You feel strange, excited and tired at once. Your very bones are singing a song of coming home. You feel like you ought to be afraid, but your bed is so warm, and your heart is so full.

And then he is there. Your Dark One. Sitting at the foot of your bed, gazing at you, eyes brimming with love.

"Are you ready?" His voice is as steady and soothing as it ever was. You know what he is asking. He will finally take you with him.

But your eyes fill with tears. You gaze at your hands, gnarled and tight. You can't even hold a brush anymore.

"... But... I'm so old..." The tears spill down your cheeks.

He smiles at you very gently. "My Darling One, haven't you been paying attention?..." He leans down close to you, and whispers against your lips. "Your soul is your masterpiece. And it is finally complete."

And you share your first kiss with your last breath...

And Death takes you for his own.


End file.
